


The List

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: The purge has started and Gaius has just begun working for Uther Pendragon. In the midst of his duties he discovers a list has been made of known sorcerers, when he sees his fiancé's name on the list, what should he do?





	1. Chapter 1

There was a permanent feeling of dread that enveloped the whole of Camelot, in the early days of the Purge. As more and more soldiers were drafted in to help with the arrest of those suspected of using magic, a tension existed in the air that was apparent. People spoke in murmurs to one another, people who were once close neighbours suddenly became total strangers, as suspicion lingered around the communities surrounding Camelot.

Gaius noticed it most in his rounds. Where people would once speak to him, all of a sudden a feeling of secrecy existed, which became a barrier that was hard to tear down. He worried constantly about Alice, she was his world he’d had to wait so long for his chance of love. The idea that she may get caught up in Uther’s insane war with magic, was a feeling that nagged away inside him, and refused to let go.

He had recently heard that the King had compiled a list of suspected magic users. He knew that somehow he needed to get hold of it, and check Alice’s name was not on it. The King was passed the stage were he could be reasoned with, Gaius knew that battle would never be won. Ever since the fateful night when Ygraine had died after giving birth to Arthur, Uther stormed around leaving whimpering people in his wake.

Even Gaius himself had more than once been a victim of the King’s rancid tongue. It was as if Ygraine’s death had knocked Uther over the edge of an abyss. Neither Gaius or any of the King’s old friends could reach him anymore. It seemed that only news of another arrest could give the man any blessed relief. Gaius truly felt for the man, despite what he was doing. He could see how much pain the King was in, and he wished he could do more to help him. 

But now he had more pressing things, Alice was his major consideration. He knew already if her name was on the list she would have to leave Camelot. The thought made him well up inside. 

His old friend Geoffrey had told Gaius that the King was due for a meeting in the throne room, to assess the operation so far. He had also told him that he had been working on the list that morning. Gaius knew this would be his best of setting his mind at rest. Checking that no one was around he slipped out of his chambers, and made for the library.

He knew at this time Geoffrey always slipped out for a break, not wanting to drop his friend in trouble Gaius decided doing it now was probably his only option. Seeing that the library was open Gaius sneaked in and made straight for the desk, where he knew the list would be.

His fingers shook as he opened the draw, the list was under some papers, Gaius saw the royal seal. Listening for any noise, he quickly picked it up. Inside him the butterflies were fluttering away, as he read down the list of people. His eyes glistened with tears as he read the names. Many of them he already knew, and he realized he would not be able to help most of them.

He had almost got to the end of the list when he read her name. He blinked back the tears, his worst fears suddenly confirmed. His love, the woman who made him so happy, was now a marked woman. As he thought of her Gaius could not reconcile why any one would want to kill her. She had saved so many people’s lives, given hope to others with her unique skills. She was a person who would help anyone King or commoner. Her only ambition in life was to help people who needed it.

As he stood there and looked at the evidence in his hands, he now knew what he must do. He had to help her escape, to Uther that would be treason. To Gaius in that moment the only thing that made any sense, or seemed right in this time of madness, was to do what he thought was the right thing. He would do it even it cost the one thing he had ever wanted, a woman he could love.

As he left the library, his face set, he began to work out how he could get Alice out before Uther had the chance to act.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sapphire Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having found out that Alice's name was on the list, Gaius has to persuade Alice that it is best for her to leave Camelot. As faces up to the prospect of losing the woman he loves, he decides to give her a precious memento.

Gaius had sat waiting in Alice’s hut for her, his anxious feelings growing, the longer she was away. Gaius prayed he wasn’t already too late. Just as he was beginning to panic, Alice arrived back a smile on her face. 

“Gaius it is so good to see you.” she said kissing his cheek. Suddenly her smile vanished as she told him what she had learnt from one of her clients.

“Jonah has been arrested today.” she said tears in her eyes. “He is locked up in the cells Gaius. I can’t believe that anyone would think that he could harm anyone.”

Jonah had been one of Alice’s teachers, a Druid whom had made his home in the lower town. Alice had used many of Jonah’s potions in her profession. She had believed that he was a amazing man, who had many talents for healing. She had often spoken to Gaius off the man’s abilities. 

“Do you think you can speak to Uther?” Alice asked Gaius, grabbing hold of his hand.

“The King won’t listen to me Alice, not anymore.” Gaius said sadly. “I’m afraid this will become common place in Camelot. Three more of my associates have also been taken, all I can do is sit here and wring my hands.” he said sadly. 

He hadn’t even mentioned what he’d discovered about Alice. Gaius felt as long as they were talking about something else, it meant they didn’t have to face their own tragedy yet. Even if everything seemed to resolve around the dreaded Purge. Not for the first time Gaius wondered where it would end for everyone.

“Oh Gaius I’m sorry. I know it must be difficult for you, being forced to stand there and watch. I swore I wouldn’t put you under any pressure, but then when I heard about dear Jonah, I just.” Alice was unable to finish the sentence.

As Gaius held her, he knew he would not be able to tell her tonight, despite his fears. As he attempted to comfort her, he tried to dissolve the feelings of doom, he was presently feeling.

“Let me heat the soup up, and let’s have something to eat.” Gaius offered, wanting to do something that would take his mind off, what he had to do.

Alice wiped her eyes, and sitting down at the table she recounted her tales of the day.

“Elsa is due to have her baby any day now. I’ve given the poor girl some new potion, to help her cope.” Alice said softly.

“Those nine months have flown by. It only seemed like yesterday we had heard.” Gaius commented.

“Yes indeed. What a world to be born into though Gaius. All this hurt and secrecy that exists now. Also the baby will have no father thanks to all of this wretched business.”

Gaius stopped stirring the soup for a second, suddenly realising his news could not wait. Who knows, by tomorrow the guards could of already come for Alice, reluctantly he realised it had to be faced today.

“Alice.” Gaius said reaching for her hand.

“Gaius what is it?” Alice asked suddenly alarmed by the sadness in his face.

“You know before I spoke to you about a list that had been made by Urther?” Gaius asked.

“The list of suspected magic users?” Alice asked suddenly feeling tense.

“Yes. Well today I managed to look on the list. Alice I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’re name is on it.”

Alice jumped up their hands coming apart. “But Gaius I’m a healer, I’m not a sorcerer. You know that, surely you can tell Uther that. I heal people from illness.”

“Oh Alice I wish it was that simple. Uther’s grief is such he cannot understand the subtle difference between a healer and a sorcerer. To him it is the same, I really think we need to get you out of Camelot, as soon as possible.”

“But I have clients who rely on me Gaius. I can’t just up and go and leave them to die. I’m sure if I had the chance to speak to the King, he will understand.”

Gaius closed his eyes, he knew Alice was in denial of the situation, just as he’d been himself only minutes before. But he knew time was not on their side. He had to get Alice out of Camelot as quickly as possible. 

“Maybe I can take over your clients?” Gaius said softly, suddenly not wanting to face Alice in this moment of decision. For he knew he could not go with her.

“But that means.” A stunned Alice said, “That you are not coming with me?” Alice slowly walked over to him, her eyes searching his. “Please Gaius I can’t go without you, we’ve just got engaged, we’re going to be married, we cannot sacrifice this on top of everything else.” 

“Alice I am old, I could not survive being hunted by Uther. I wouldn’t stand a chance, but you’re younger you have every chance to get away and start a new life somewhere else. You’re talents are too good to waste, I won’t let that happen. You deserve a chance to use your abilities in a place where you will be respected, that can never be in Camelot now.”

“But Gaius all our dreams, everything we’ve planned for?” Alice said, “Please don’t let them turn to ruin.” 

“I don’t feel like I have a choice Alice. I am part of the King’s inner circle now, to betray him in this way.” Gaius paused. “He would never let that go until he avenged it. I have seen that happen with others. If you go I can cover your tracks, give you a chance to make a break for it. If I stay with you we will be hunted till they catch us. That is not the life I want for you.”

Alice took hold of Gaius’s hand, and for a second they both paused too exhausted to convince the other. Both knew there was nothing else to be done, despite the injustice of it all, ringing in their heads. Uther had declared war not just on magic, but on ordinary people too. The way people were now turning in their neighbours for fear of what might happen. The way innocent people were caught up in the crossfire, of a madness that was not their doing. Camelot was at war with itself, and there could be no reasoning with the man who was running it all. A man so far gone with grief that both his heart and judgement were no longer making any sense. The only thing that seemed to help him was seeing magic users sacrificed. Gaius and Alice both realised they were now caught up in this hopeless situation.

Gaius reached into his pocket, and brought out an object. A ring that he fingered before giving it to Alice.

“I want you to have this Alice.” he said. “It is the only thing I have left from my mother. It is a real sapphire, it was her pride and joy.” he smiled. “All I ask is that you take this opportunity I am giving you. I could not live with myself if you were taken by this madness. The only thing that keeps me sane right now is by doing this I help the one person I truly care for. Please take this chance.”

Alice fingered the ring, it sparkled like a star in the sky. “Gaius are you sure?” she asked. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes I am sure.” Gaius replied, knowing she was in fact asking two different questions, but each each question had the same answer, and Gaius knew by now their choices were zero.

Alice turned away for a second. “What will you do Gaius?” she asked knowing nothing she said would change his mind.

“I will do my best to influence Uther, if I can’t I will do what I can to help people. I know I cannot stand here and just do nothing.”

“That will be risky.” Alice pointed out. “Probably more risky than coming with me.”

“You maybe right. But I have made my mind up.” Gaius said quietly.

Gaius looked outside the window, realising by now the darkness had cast its shadows outside, it was later than he thought. Probably too late to get back to Camelot now, with the curfew that Uther had demanded be administrated.

“Please say you’ll stay the night with me?” Alice asked as if reading his mind.

“Yes I will.” Gaius smiled.

The two of them embraced knowing that this could be the last that they saw of one another. As they settled down for the night Gaius’s mind was all over the place. Even now he couldn’t believe the decision he had been forced to make. He cursed Camelot, Uther and life in general, but as the first rays of sunlight began to shine through the window, he knew he could not change his mind. Later that morning his dear love would be miles away, but this was one sacrifice he just had to make.


End file.
